<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Stained Decks and A Weary Crew by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221249">Blood Stained Decks and A Weary Crew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Oaths &amp; Vows, Regret, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bloody battle with the Delta Ruby tells the others how she figures their chances of survival will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody &amp; Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch &amp; Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie &amp; Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Endless Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell. That’s where Louis was. He was in hell. At least that’s what it had felt like these past couple days as the capable members of his crew struggled to hold onto the lives of those who hung in the balance. Louis felt his mind wander while he walked along the upper deck. His boots slowly clacked against the wood. Louis’ eyes wandered up to Aasim who stood in the crow’s nest, spyglass in hand as he gazed out to the port town in the distance. Thank all the seven seas that they had spotted Torch Key Port after the bloody, deadly battle they had survived by the skin of their teeth. Tossing aside their lone prisoner David on a deserted island somewhere off that coast. The port town had plenty of medicine and bandages and as long as they stayed nearby they wouldn’t have to worry about the ship’s condition. Louis’ eyes looked at the cracked mast and the pieces of wood and metal that had been peeled off thanks to the Delta’s vicious cannons. </p><p>Ol’ Kickass had definitely seen better days but it would have to wait for the repairs. Louis and Aasim locked eyes for a moment. Both of them looked absolutely exhausted yet both tried their best not to show it. Louis gave a short wave which Aasim returned before returning to his duties. The young captain continued to walk along the deck when he froze and looked up at the helm of the ship nearby the stairs. His mind was thrown back in an instant to a memory that was days old though to him it felt like mere moments ago. </p><p>Ruby had called all the able-bodied members to a meeting to discuss the best course of action to make sure that they would make it out of the situation.</p><p>“Y’all know why I gathered you here today,” Ruby looked around the deck. All of her friends’ faces were hidden but she could feel the fear and sadness emitting from them. </p><p>“Just tell us where we need to go and we’ll do it,” Omar stepped forward and placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder, causing the captain to snap out of his thoughts momentarily.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Louis mumbled before his gaze returned to the wooden deck.</p><p>“Alright, well I’m not going to beat around the bush. This is bad but not impossible. Prisha, Willy, Brody and Tenn will be fine,” Ruby’s words made Violet’s eyes widen then soften; her shoulders became more relaxed. The rest of the crew seemed relieved as well.“As long as they don’t move about they’ll be fine. Lord knows with our crew telling them to lay low and rest seems like a near impossible task for them to complete. But we gotta make sure they stay still.”</p><p>“I’ll stay with Prisha and make sure she doesn’t tear her stitches,” Violet offered immediately.</p><p>“That’s good,” Ruby smiled over at Violet before turning back to the others. “Now we’ll be moving Brody, Prisha and Willy into the same room so they’ll all help each other not act like fools. With Violet also there it will make it that much easier.”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on AJ,” Clementine stated simply. Her eyes wandered over to the stairs; it was clear that she wanted to return to her seat by his side. Her hands rubbed together and her fingers played with the bloody bandages, pulling at their edges. </p><p>“I can check on them all here and there, but I would also like to be put on watch in the room with AJ,” Louis gave a reassuring smile over at Clementine who returned it in kind, thankful for the support.</p><p>“That’s fine. Most of us will be checking on them from time to time anyway. I’ll be busy with Sophie and Mitch the most.”</p><p>“Are they going to be okay?” Violet’s voice cracked on her sentence, her eyes searching the redhead’s face. Ruby remained silent for a moment. A moment that felt like an eternity to the rest of them. Violet took a shaky step forward. “Ruby, answer me.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ruby’s voice wavered, her eyes growing glassy, “But their chances look slim.”</p><p>“No,” Violet felt all the energy in her body leaving her. She stumbled backward while her mind tried to comprehend what she had just heard. Aasim tried to show his support by placing a hand on Violet’s shoulder but she threw it off. Louis felt sick to his stomach. Was he really going to lose some of his crew, his <em>family</em>, because of his shortcoming? His breathing started to become uneven and his pulse raced. </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Marlon took a step forward. An upset expression was on his face, the sides of his lips pulling into a frown. His eyes shot up and looked directly into Ruby’s that held the same emotions as his: fear, sadness and worry. A twisted and thick tension filled the air. No one dared speak until Ruby had spoken further. </p><p>“Both Mitch and Sophie have lost a lot of blood. Mostly likely more than their bodies can handle.”</p><p>“Then take some of mine,” Louis’ voice cracked as he pulled up his sleeve and held out his arm.</p><p>Ruby shook her head with a somber expression. “It’s not that simple. We don’t have a way to transfer it and cases have shown that some blood don’t mix with others.”</p><p>“But,” Louis’ mind spun, trying to come up with a solution.</p><p>“The best we can do is keep treating everyone’s injuries, including Mitch and Sophie’s. They may pull through if they rest. But only time will tell if they wake up.”</p><p>“What are the chances?” Violet’s eyes looked at Ruby, “That they’ll wake up.”</p><p>Ruby looked at Violet for a moment then glanced down at the ground. “I’d say there’s a one in eight chance that either Mitch or Sophie will wake up.”</p><p>“And what are the chances that both will?” Marlon’s voice drew everyone’s attention before they all collectively looked back at Ruby.</p><p>“One in twenty.”Ruby’s words fell heavy on the crew, most of them feeling an overwhelming current of emotions crashing within them.</p><p>“What about AJ? Will he wake up soon?” Clementine’s voice was weak.</p><p>“Chances of him waking up are better, but what state he’ll be in when he wakes is a whole ‘nother issue. We’ll just have to wait and see. Hope that he’ll be fine.”</p><p>Clementine nodded and shielded her face so the others wouldn’t see the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. No one said any comforting words. There were none to give. They would just have to hope that all members of the crew would pull through.</p><p> </p><p>That had been three days ago and still neither AJ, Mitch nor Sophie had awoken. Louis looked towards the stairs. He had seen Ruby bustle through there a few minutes ago, saying something about how she had finished the rounds and was going to check on Mitch before supper. Louis wandered down the stairs, his feet hitting heavily each step of the way. The warm, comforting smell of Omar’s cooking seemed to do very little for Louis as he strode forward. </p><p>The guilt inside of him was eating away at his heart. Each day it felt like his heart was on fire, aching every moment as he made his way through the day to visit the different members. Maybe if he had been a stronger, smarter, better captain none of this would’ve happened. Those thoughts consumed his mind while he stood in front of one of the sleeping quarters. He figured it would be good to check in to see how they were doing. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the doorknob and gently opened it. He was surprised when he noticed that only Brody was awake. She glanced over at him before struggling to sit up in her hammock. Louis rushed over and waved his arms. </p><p>“No, Brody. Don't move.” Louis whispered, placing his hands gingerly on her shoulders and easing her back down. Brody didn’t seem happy about it but she listened to his words. A short hiss escaped her lips when she settled down, causing Louis to pull back his arms. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Brody forced a smile then motioned with her head back to the hammock further into the room. “Prisha fell asleep and Vi too.” Louis leaned his head out to look to where his friend was motioning. Prisha and Violet were fast asleep on the hammock as it swayed back and forth due to the small waves crashing against the ship. Violet’s arms were protectively yet gently wrapped around Prisha’s waist,  her head resting next to Prisha’s. Louis smiled at the sight, glad that they were able to sleep. He looked back at Brody who had a similar smile on her face when suddenly her expression changed.</p><p>“Louis, have you heard anything about Sophie or Mitch?” Brody’s voice got caught in her throat on his name. “I just… I need to know.” She looked down. It was obvious that she had been true to her word and hadn’t tried to leave the room to visit Mitch. But it seemed like the wait was slowly killing her.</p><p>“No, they haven’t woken up yet.” Louis’ watched as he saw Brody’s heart break in that moment, like it did every time she had heard the same news. </p><p>“And AJ?” Brody looked up at Louis. His eyes answered her question before he had even spoken.</p><p>“No,” Louis cleared his throat and started to brush his eyes. “He, um, he hasn’t yet. But he’s a fighter. He’ll pull through just like Mitch and Sophie.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brody nodded, a hopeful smile on her lips.</p><p>“Just you watch, they'll all wake up.” Louis wished that his words would convince Brody even if he was hesitant to believe himself. The words didn’t seem to work. </p><p>“Willy finally fell asleep too,” Brody’s gaze fell on the young teen whose chest rose and fell. The bloody bandages that had been wrapped around his chest made Brody’s heart twist in pain. “He’s been crying a lot lately,” Brody’s voice faltered. “I’m just glad that he can get some rest.”</p><p>Louis looked over and noticed how red and swollen Willy’s eyes were. From one glance he could tell how utterly exhausted he was.“Yeah, I’ve heard him sometimes,” Louis mumbled. “Through the walls.”</p><p>“He blames himself.” Brody’s voice wavered. “For everything that happened. For what happened to Mitch. I tell him that it isn’t his fault, but he won’t listen.” Brody’s face fell, a slow, steady stream of tears slipping down her face. Louis sat in silence, trying to come up with the right words, but it only caused the room to be filled with a sad emptiness. Neither spoke for a while. “I was going to kill Lilly,” Brody’s words made Louis’ eyes widen as he turned his head to look at her. He studied her eyes; it only took a moment to know that she was telling the truth. “I should’ve killed her,” Brody’s fingers curled into fists. “I wanted to for what she did to Mitch, yet I was too weak and I ended up getting Prisha and Sophie hurt because of it. Willy too.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Louis knelt beside her and tried to comfort her but she wouldn’t accept it. Instead she pounded her fists against her leg again and again as more tears poured from her eyes. </p><p>“Stop,” Louis grabbed her wrist. Brody stared at Louis with tear-stained eyes. “It’s not your fault. It was those Delta assholes. But now they’re gone and we’re safe. We’re all safe.”</p><p>“No, we're not. AJ… Sophie… Mitch.” Brody’s lips quivered as her whole body began to shake with sobs. Rough, heart-wrenching sobs. Her hands ran through her hair, trembling with the force of her emotions. Her face was twisted with guilt and sorrow as shots of pain ran through her, causing her to wince from her wounds. </p><p>Louis learned forward and wrapped Brody up in a hug, holding on tighter and tighter as she continued to cry. He felt his own eyes sting harshly, small, quick tears falling down his face and onto the floor. “We’ll get through this. All of us.” he reassured Brody.</p><p>“Brody,” Willy’s weak voice made Brody stop and shift away from the hug with wide eyes as she looked over at Willy.</p><p>“Willy, shit, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Brody had a deep look of guilt on her face. </p><p>“Are you crying?” Willy sat up, wincing and gasping slightly due to the sharp pain.</p><p>“I’m okay. I just-” Brody paused when she noticed that Willy was struggling to get up to his feet. “Willy, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Same as what you do for me.” Willy winced and took a few quick breaths as he stumbled forward.</p><p>Louis jumped up to his feet and tried to stop the tall teen. “Whoa there, buddy. We gotta listen to what Ruby says.”</p><p>“I will later,” Willy pushed aside Louis and made his way over to Brody. “But for now I gotta make sure Brody is okay.” He collapsed onto Brody’s hammock and quickly grabbed her hands. His eyes locked with Brody. “They’ll be okay. Mitch is the strongest person I know and Sophie isn’t gonna let this get her.” </p><p>Brody gave a short smile and nodded in agreement. “You’re right,” She looked over at Louis. “Are you heading over to the other room?”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Okay. You’ll let us know if you hear anything at all, right?”</p><p>“I promise,” Louis’ smile seemed to put the two at ease. </p><p>Willy quickly ducked under Brody’s arm and wrapped her in a hug. “Don’t worry, Louis, I’ll make sure Brody and others are okay in here.”</p><p>“Thanks, buddy,” Louis smiled one final time before exiting the room and making his way towards the next one. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. Taking slow, deliberate breaths, Louis tried to calm himself down in preparation for the next room and the people within it. Entering the room, he noticed immediately that Marlon was sitting by Sophie’s hammock, his hands cautiously unwrapping her bandages. He glanced over at the sound of the door opening. A small, weary smile played on his lips when he saw his best friend standing there.</p><p>“Hey, Lou,” Marlon mumbled before turning his attention back to his task. Louis looked around, noticing no other stools, and decided to kneel down on the floor.</p><p>“How’s Sophie?” Louis glanced over and noticed how heavy the blood was on the bandages that Marlon was placing on the floor.</p><p>“Same as always,” Marlon’s voice was tired and shaky. “Never waking… can barely tell she’s even alive. But Ruby said she found a pulse so that’s good. Means that there’s still a chance.” Marlon’s eyes wandered over Sophie's bare arms now covered in large stitches. The stitching went from her wrists all the way her elbows. Blood and puss oozed from the seams. It was hard to avoid infection on a ship; it was honestly a miracle that her arms weren’t any worse. Louis’ eyes traveled over to Sophie’s thumbs that were being held together by thick stitches; it made Louis’ stomach turn at the sight of them. An overwhelming mixture of guilt and sorrow filled his gut at the sight of his crew member barely holding onto life and the effect it was having on his best friend.</p><p>“That’s good. A pulse is good,” Louis placed a hand on Marlon’s shoulder. Marlon nodded solemnly then moved to grab the towel in the water basin. Slowly he wrung out the water and began to clean the wounds. The blood and puss smeared onto the towel while Marlon’s eyes stung with unshed tears.</p><p>“She has to wake up,” Marlon felt the tears start to escape his eyes. “I don’t care if she fucking hates my guts for what I did.” Marlon’s voice stopped working for a second. </p><p>Louis knew what he was talking about. Marlon had come to him late one night after the many hours of helping Ruby take care of the injured members. He told Louis that he had lied to Sophie and gave her false hope when he said he would go back to rescue her twin. But now Minnie was resting at the bottom of Davy Jones’ locker and Sophie didn’t seem far behind. The weight of those words lay heavy on Marlon’s shoulder. The fact that he had lied to one of his closest friends even if it was for the right reasons still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Marlon roughly cleared his throat. “As long as she lives it doesn’t matter.” He threw the bloody rag into the basin and focused his attention on the ointment that laid by his feet. </p><p>“Here, let me help,” Louis held out his hand. </p><p>“Thanks,” Marlon whispered. Then swirling his fingers in the ointment he delicately placed it onto the redhead’s arms. “If she dies, it would…..” Marlon’s voice faded out. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Louis knew what he was going to say. It would break them, the streets rats and the rest of the crew. If they lost either Mitch or Sophie it would destroy them all.</p><p>“I know,” Louis placed some of the ointment onto the upper parts of Sophie’s stitching. “But she’ll make it. I promise.”</p><p>Marlon shook his head sadly; it fell in defeat. “You can’t promise that,” Marlon’s eyes shimmered with tears. He hurriedly brushed them away before grabbing the new bandages. Silently Marlon wrapped the bandages while his best friend kneeled there unsure of what to say.</p><p>Louis opened his mouth, about to speak up when Omar’s voice rang from the kitchen. “Stew’s ready. Help me pass it out.”</p><p>“You should grab some. You haven’t eaten since morning,” Louis looked to Marlon who concentrated on tying the loose ends of the bandages. “Besides, I’m sure Tenn and the others could use some too,” He motioned over to Tenn who was stirring in his sleep, mumbling something as his eyes darted back and forth behind closed eyelids. Marlon glanced over at Tenn and let out a tired sigh before rising to his feet. </p><p>“Alright,” Without another word he left, giving Louis a moment to catch his breath when he noticed Clem’s figure slumped over AJ’s. Had she been there all day? Cautiously Louis went over and tapped Clementine’s shoulder. “Clem,”</p><p>She woke up with a jolt, her hands still clutching desperately onto AJ’s. “What?” She looked around frantically before looking up at Louis. A tired yet happy smile pulled on the corners of her lips when she saw him. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, I just came to check on AJ and the others. Omar finished making dinner. You should grab some.”</p><p>Clementine had a thoughtful expression on her face; she was seriously considering the option. But she shook her head, a firm, determined look in her eyes. “No,” Her eyes looked down at AJ whose chest slowly rose and fell every few seconds. </p><p>“I can watch AJ for a minute.” Louis knelt beside her, giving a kind smile. “I’ll-”</p><p>“No!” Clementine snapped. Her grip on AJ’s hand grew tighter. Louis winced at the harshness in her tone, causing Clemtine’s heart to ache. “I just… I can’t leave him.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s okay. I’m going to just grab some food for the both of us and I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Clementine nodded in understanding. With that Louis was off in search of food. He entered the kitchen where Omar stood over the pot, his hand slowly turning the contents of it in at a constant rhythm. He looked up at Louis giving a small smile.</p><p>“Hey there, are you here to grab some food?”</p><p>“Yeah for me and Clem,” Louis moved to grab two bowls then paused. “Oh, and Tenn too if Marlon hasn’t gotten any for him.” </p><p>“No, Marlon just grabbed some for the others who have woken up. Said to wait for Tenn to wake up so the food doesn’t get cold.”</p><p>Louis nodded and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, that makes sense.” He moved forward and handed the two bowls to Omar who quickly filled them up with a hearty and comforting stew. Louis gave a small thanks and shuffled out, balancing the stew that was slowly but surely heating up his hands. He awkwardly opened up the door to see that Clementine hadn’t moved at all. He jogged over and handed over a bowl of stew and roll for Clem before running back to grab a stool and place it next to the one Clem was sitting on.</p><p>Louis and Clementine sat in silence for a few minutes eating the warm stew and dipping the stale rolls in the bowls, hoping that the stew would make them softer. Clementine and Louis’ eyes focused on AJ who lay in his hammock, never waking, never moving. The days seemed relentless and unforgiving to the Ericson Pirates. Each day that one of their crew members didn’t wake up felt like a knife to their hearts, chipping away bit by bit. Louis felt his throat tighten as his eyes looked down at AJ. Over the years the boy had become like a son to him. Yet he had let this happen. He had gotten AJ hurt. The very thought broke Louis’ heart. Slow, quiet tears escaped his eyes as he placed down his now empty bowl.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, his lips quivering. Clementine looked over at Louis and saw his guilt-ridden face. “It’s my fault, all of this. That they got hurt…. how AJ got hurt,” His voice caught on the last part of his sentence as sobs choked his words. His hands covered his face as he leaned forward. HIs body shook with the force of it. “I’m so sorry, Clem. I wasn’t able to protect him.”</p><p>Louis continued to sob until he felt the warm embrace of Clementine’s arms around him. He felt her trembling as she began to weep as well. “No, it’s not.” Clementine’s arms tightened around Louis, the feeling of her emotions growing stronger and stronger. “Louis, you saved me and you saved AJ. Because of your quick thinking about the cannons you saved everyone.” She pulled away and placed a warm kiss on his forehead before leaning hers against his. “AJ will pull through. I know it. He’s a fighter. We...” Clementine took a shaky breath. “We all will. The Delta doesn’t get to win. They won’t win. All of us, all members of the Ericson Pirates…. our family will make it.”</p><p>Louis looked deeply into his lover’s eyes and saw the unshakable trust in them. He gently took her bandaged hands and leaning forward placed a gentle, loving kiss on them. “You’re right,” He looked at her with a kind smile. Clementine returned the gesture and the two returned to watching over AJ as they spoke of simpler, less heavy topics in hopes to pass the time. The couple continued to talk, sharing some of their favorite tales of their different crewmembers’ adventures on sea and before either of them noticed it was well into the night. </p><p>Louis was about to get up to check on last time on the rest of the crew when he heard frantic footsteps pounding in the hallway. The two shared a worried look then opened the door to see Ruby in the hallway, her hands placed firmly on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. Brody and Willy stood in the other doorway of their own room, each of them working their hardest to support the other, curious about Ruby’s rush down the hall. A mixture of fear and hope danced wildly in their eyes.</p><p>“Ruby, what-” Louis started but immediately stopped when he saw tears rolling down the redhead’s face. </p><p>“Mitch,” Ruby took a deep, centering breath before smiling up at the others.“He’s awake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Sliver of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mitch has woken up but the crew still worries for the other two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis looked out onto the open seas. His legs dangled off the side of Ol’ Kickass as he sat with AJ who was busy crafting something. It only took Louis a second to see that it was a shiv, a pretty deadly one at that. How a child knew how to make a weapon with ease Louis had no idea but the thought made his heart hurt. Life hadn’t been kind to AJ. That much was clear from the scars - both physical and emotional - that he carried. Louis glanced up to the flag that flew in the wind. Even though the Ericson Pirates were an outlier when it came to pirates, it didn’t mean that life was easy. Recent events made that obvious. To think that his crew had gotten made his heart ache. Especially when he thought about how hard life was going to be for Clementine and Violet now. Louis shook himself out of his somber thoughts and flashed a smile over at AJ.</p><p>“Whatcha got there, buddy?”</p><p>“A shiv,” AJ stated simply, resuming crafting the weapon.</p><p>“I can see that.” Louis leaned forward to examine the blade closer. “But don’t you already have a shiv… or five?”</p><p>AJ shook his head, a look of frustration scrunched up his features. “They’re no good.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” </p><p>“Because they weren’t good enough to protect Clem,” AJ’s voice wavered with emotion but he refused to cry. “So I just gotta make a better one. So I can protect Clem and you and all the others.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes widened before his face fell at those words. To think that the youngest of the crew carried so much guilt for something that was out of his control. Louis couldn’t blame him though; he had felt the same. He wanted to be stronger, to be better than he was. He wished with all of his heart that the events of the Delta Pirates’ attack had all been a dream. But the last few weeks had made it painfully clear that it hadn’t been. A sad, quiet air swirled around the pair while AJ continued to work.</p><p>“How about we work together? To be stronger for everyone.” Louis held out his pinky with a warm smile. “I promise to keep you and Clem safe along with everyone else.” </p><p>AJ studied the pinky with curiosity, considering Louis’ offer before wrapping his pinky around Louis’ and interlocking the two. “A forever promise,” AJ smiled up at Louis.</p><p>Louis smiled back. “A forever promise.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Louis woke up with a jolt, his heartbeat racing as he looked over at AJ who lay in bed. Still unconscious but still breathing. He let out a sigh that held a mixture of sadness and relief. A sickening feeling entered his gut, a constant reminder that he had let his family get hurt. Glancing over to his left, he saw Clementine was awake, her hands wrapped around AJ’s. That never changed day in and day out. Clementine always was with AJ, hoping and praying that he would wake up. It had been two days since Mitch woke up and since then everyone seemed more on edge than ever for the other two to awaken. So far though, neither had. </p><p>“You’re up.” Clementine’s warm voice drew Louis’ attention. He could see by her red-rimmed eyes that she had been crying. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Guess I passed out.” Louis took a deep breath, letting his body slowly start to wake up. “What about you? Got any sleep?” Louis didn’t need to hear Clementine’s response to know the truth. It was clear in her body language and how exhausted she looked. “Clem,” Louis put a hand on her shoulder. “You need to get some sleep.” His hand started to brush the top of her back. “Please.”</p><p>“I….” A long, weary sigh escaped her lips. “I’ll try, it’s just-” Clementine’s voice faltered.</p><p>“I know, Clem.” Louis gently wrapped his lover in his arms. “I’m scared too.”</p><p>Clem remained quiet for a minute before her body began to shake within Louis’ arms. Small, sad sobs escaped her. It was a sound that Louis had heard many times over these last few days from crewmembers but never gotten used to. The two stayed there in each other’s embrace letting the time slip by when all of a sudden they heard a small groan. </p><p>Pulling apart, they saw AJ start to shift in his sleep. “Clem?” The ten year old’s voice was dry and rough. Slowly he began to sit up.</p><p>“AJ!” Clementine burst forward and wrapped him up in a hug. “Oh, I was so worried,” Tears began to stream anew down Clem’s face. Louis immediately jumped up to his feet. “I’ll get Ruby.”</p><p>With that he was off and within minutes he returned with the redhead doctor who bustled forward towards the hammock. “AJ, I can’t tell ya how happy I am to see you awake,” Ruby pulled a stool closer to one of the sides of the bed. “You sure scared us there. But I shoulda known a tough boy like you would pull through.”</p><p>“He’s the toughest. Right, little man?” Louis knelt beside AJ’s hammock. AJ looked confused, unsure why he was in a hammock. It seemed like he was about to ask how he had gotten there when he hissed and held a hand to his bandaged head.</p><p>“AJ?” Clementine looked over with concern.</p><p>“My head hurts and my stomach,” The ten year old clutched at his side with a pained expression, “Feels bad.”</p><p>“That’s nothing to worry about. Probably just means you have a concussion.” Ruby stated, hoping to reassure those around her.</p><p>“Concussion?” AJ’s face became scrunched in thought.</p><p>“Means you hit your noggin and it shook you up.” Ruby turned to look at Clem and Louis. “I’ll check to see if there are any longer lasting effects.” </p><p>Louis and Clementine nodded, sharing a worried look before backing up to give Ruby some space. After a few minutes the examination was done and Ruby stepped away to talk to the pair of pirates. “Seems like he should be fine. As long as he doesn’t move around a bunch and gets plenty of rest, food and water.”</p><p>Clementine let out a shaky sigh of relief. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Think nothing of it,” Ruby waved a hand dismissively. “I’m sure you two want to spend some time with him and I gotta check on Mitch and others anyway.” With that Ruby was off, leaving Clem and Louis alone in the room with AJ save for Tenn asleep by Sophie’s hammock. The two took a seat on the stool and savored the moment before them, grateful for the gift of having AJ awake and safe.</p><p>----</p><p>A few days had passed since AJ’s awakening and after begging Ruby relentlessly, Brody and Willy were able to be able to both be in the captain’s quarters with Mitch. Brody took a spot of the bed next to her lover, her hand gently caressing his hand while her head rested against the headboard. Willy sat at the foot of the bed and was in the middle of telling a story, his hands moving animatedly when he moved too quickly and caused a sharp pain to shoot up from his chest.</p><p>“Willy!” Mitch leaned forward, wincing when the pain hit him anew before falling back.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just moved too fast,” Willy flashed a grin over at Brody and Mitch who didn’t fully buy his statement. Both of their eyes held a deep level of concern to them. “Really! I am! Soon I'll be able to climb up to the crow’s nest no problem.” Willy declared proudly.</p><p>Mitch smiled over at Willy. “Not before me. Just watch, I’ll be able to do all sorts of crazy shit again.”</p><p>“Neither of you will push yourselves.” Brody’s tone warned, causing the two of them to look over at her guiltily. “I’ll be sure to not push myself either. But you two can’t go running around anytime soon.” She looked over the bandages on Mitch and Willy’s bodies; they were still bloody and sweat-drenched.</p><p>“Awww come on, Brodes, it’s so fucking boring here being stuck in this room.” Mitch whined, a small pout on his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, can’t Mitch at least go outside?” Willy pleaded, giving his best sad eyes towards Brody. </p><p>Brody looked between the two of them, giving a small, defeated sigh. “Alright, I’ll ask Ruby if Mitch can go for a walk with the two of us sometime soon. Nothing too crazy, just a stroll around the deck.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Mitch and Willy high fived only for the pain to overwhelm them and make them pull back. “Just watch, we’re all gonna do laps around the others on deck!” A confident smirk covered Mitch’s face. </p><p>“We’ll start with one lap. We can challenge the others to race when all three of us are better.” Mitch and Willy seemed fine with that idea, both of them were just happy at the thought of spending time together. Just the three of them on a walk. Brody shook her head, a small smile on her lips. These two could be such dumbasses but she loved them dearly. “I’m sure Ruby will say that any more than one lap could risk you getting worse. Pushing yourself could make you pass out again.” Brody’s words caused the tone to shift in the room. An air of sadness entered the room that was once happy and hopeful. </p><p>“Is-” Mitch’s grip on Brody’s hand tightened, his voice carrying a thoughtful, somber tone. “Is Sophie awake?”</p><p>“No.” Brody’s words cut deep with Mitch and Willy, both of their heads falling. Brody felt her own heart break. Even though she had only known Sophie for a little over a year, she had become a good friend. Not only that but she had stepped forward to protect different members of the crew including Brody on the day of the battle. “I’ll go check with Ruby about that walk,” Brody leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Mitch’s cheek before standing up with a small hiss. She ignored the looks of concern from Mitch and Willy and walked out. <br/>Her eyes wandered the upper deck when she spotted Ruby by one of the masts. “Ruby,” Brody walked forward, taking slower steps so she wouldn’t aggravate her own wounds.</p><p>“Brody,” Ruby jogged forward. “If you and Willy are done visiting Mitch, you should rest.” Ruby gently placed her hands on Brody’s shoulders.</p><p>“I need to ask you something.” Brody’s tone made Ruby freeze. “Sophie. Is she going to make it?”</p><p>Ruby paused for a moment. A moment too long; her eyes held the answer. “I should get a second opinion if I can, but it looks grim.”</p><p>Brody’s eyes traveled over in the direction of the captain’s quarters. A brief moment of relief washed over her when she saw that Willy along with the other street rats kids were nowhere to be seen. But that moment soon passed and a burning ache consumed her heart, the guilt and sadness within it vicious. “A second opinion?”</p><p>“Yes, Aasim and I have talked about bringing the local doctor of Torch Key Port on board to examine Sophie. See if they hold the same conclusion as myself or if they have any medicine that may slow down the infection and increase her chances. “ Ruby’s eyes were drawn elsewhere when she noticed Louis walking by. Brody seemed to pick up on that fact too and reached out her hand to grab Louis’ arm.</p><p>“Louis, call the crew for a meeting. It’s important.” Brody didn’t care that it was unusual for her to have such a demanding tone. Time was of the essence and based on the last time she had seen Sophie there wasn’t much of it left. </p><p>Louis could tell by the look in his crewmember’s eyes that it was serious. It didn’t take a genius to guess the reason why. Within minutes the crew gathered save for the injured members with the exception of Brody who leaned against the ship’s mast. It was clear that she was in discomfort but one look in her eyes also made it crystal clear that she wouldn’t leave the meeting. Louis gave the floor to Ruby who cleared her throat before speaking up.</p><p>“So there’s good news and bad news.” Ruby placed her hands on her hips. “I’m just gonna get through the bad first. Sophie is in worse condition than I first expected. Her chances are growing fainter with each day.”</p><p>The news cut through the crew like wildfire, each member reacting to it differently. Yet all shared the same level of fear and sadness within. </p><p>“How faint?” Marlon strode forward, a frown on his face. </p><p>Ruby looked at him but didn’t answer, instead moving on with her news. “The good news is that AJ and Mitch will be fine. Mitch seems to be nearly out of the woods as long as he isn’t a fool.”</p><p>That seemed to give the crew some relief. “Ruby,” Violet looked up from the ground. “How faint is Soph’s chance?” Violet’s voice became softer and fragile, to the point where it sounded like any bad news might shatter whatever was keeping her together. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Ruby’s answer made the crew stir. “I would like to get another opinion. Which is why this meeting was called.” She glanced over at Brody whose eyes didn’t bother to look towards the crew. Instead they were focused on the open seas. “I’d like to bring another doctor on board.”</p><p>“Sounds like a smart idea,” Clementine stated, her hand to her chin. “As long as we have people nearby so nothing can go wrong while they’re here.”</p><p>“I agree with Clem. If there’s a chance that it could help Sophie, let’s bring another doctor aboard.” Louis strode forward. “Aasim, Ruby, would you two mind going to get the doctor?” Louis could tell that his choices had made some people upset, mainly Violet, Marlon and Brody. “Brody, if you could stay with Mitch so he doesn’t try and sneak down when the doctor shows up, that would be great.” They all knew if he could Mitch would stand guard over the doctor, especially when the life of his childhood friend was on the line. Brody looked towards the crew and nodded before looking away. “Vi, can stay with Tenn while we wait for a doctor? Marlon and I will clean Sophie’s wounds one more time.” </p><p>Everyone seemed in agreement with their captain’s orders. Within minutes Ruby and Aasim were off in a rowboat to the port town. The crew waited impatiently as the minutes passed by painstakingly slow, each of them doing the responsibility assigned to them while the time crawled. After an hour Aasim and Ruby returned with the doctor who seemed hesitant and unsure when he saw the sight of a pirate ship. Clem and Louis pulled up the rowboat, helping out Aasim who in turn helped Ruby out of the rowboat. The doctor got out of the rowboat by himself, refusing to take Clem’s hand when she offered to help him. His black hair swayed with the slight breeze while his hand absentmindedly brushed up against his beard.“If I’d known that you were <em>pirates,</em> I wouldn’t have come.” He glared with deep brown eyes at the different Ericson Pirates with disdain. </p><p>“I’m sorry that we didn’t tell,” Aasim glanced back at the doctor. “We didn’t want to risk you not checking on our friend.”</p><p>The doctor let out a tired sigh when Louis strolled forward. “Hi there, I’m Louis. The captain of this fine vessel.” He offered his hand which the doctor studied with skepticism. </p><p>“Carlos.”</p><p>“Well, if you would just follow me below deck,” Louis guided the doctor who held his medic satchel closer to himself. When Louis opened the door, Violet and Tenn stood up abruptly, surprised by the doctor’s presence. Rosie, who lay at the foot of Sophie’s hammock, stood up, her stitched nose twitching at the new person while she growled protectively.</p><p>“Call off your dog,” Carlos stated in a cold tone. </p><p>“Of course,” Louis looked back at Marlon who seemed cautious and hesitant about this whole thing. With a sharp whistle and gesture towards the far off hammock, Marlon instructed the pitbull to back away. Rosie listened and curled up on the floor, her eyes still studying the stranger with distrust. </p><p>“Before I do anything, you need to drop your weapons.” Carlos looked at Louis.</p><p>“That’s bullshit!” Willy snapped but quieted down when Louis held up his hand.</p><p>“Alright,” Louis tossed aside his weapon and one by one the other crew members followed suit. Tenn threw his dagger before hiding behind Violet who stood there, arms crossed and glaring at the doctor. </p><p>“All of them,” Carlos stared at Marlon who still had his flintlock pistol strapped to his chest. With a look of anger, Marlon tore off the pistol and tossed into the pile. “I’ll need space.” </p><p>The street rat kids along with Marlon and Louis stepped back. The others hovered in the hallway, all but Brody and Mitch. Carlos pulled forward the stool and examined Sophie who was clammy, her breathing irregular and shallow. There was barely any sign that she was alive. Her skin held an unnatural level of paleness and her bandages were bloody. Without warning, Carlos took off the bandages and held up Sophie’s arms. The whole room waited in impatient tension. The stitches on her arms and thumbs still held but they were clearly infections. Pus and blood mixed together, swirling in a disgusting mixture on her arms. Even after Louis and Marlon had tried to delicately clean her wounds, it seemed to do little to help. After about fifteen minutes of examination, Carlos rose from his spot. Ruby pushed her way into the room to hear the other doctor’s opinion. </p><p>“It’s a miracle she’s held on this long. But her luck has run out. She’s dying.” Carlos’ words hit the crew like an anchor, crushing the hope in their hearts. </p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Ruby’s voice faltered, tears pricking at her eyes.</p><p>“No. She’ll die no matter what. The infection or the extreme blood loss will kill her. All I can give you is this,” Carlos held a small vial filled with clear liquid with a small hint of blue within. “It will make her passing painless. She’ll be dead in seconds.”</p><p>Tenn started to sob quietly, his hand gripping Violet’s who stood there, an expression of disbelief and anger on her face.</p><p>“How can you talk about that so casually?” Louis took a shaky step back.</p><p>“She’s dead either way. You get to-” Carlos’ words were cut off when Violet dashed forward and gripped the collar of his shirt, ramming him against the wall. The stitches on her shoulder burned from the force of her actions</p><p>“Violet!” Prisha tried to reach the inside of the room but it was already crowded as is. </p><p>“Vi, let him go,” Clementine commanded but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“No!” Violet snapped back. “You’re going to fix her!” She hissed at Carlos. “We didn’t lose Soph for this long only to get one fucking year with her!” Violet’s voice cracked. “There has got to be a way.”</p><p>“Violet,” Louis reached out but his hand was smacked away by Violet. Her eyes made it clear whoever tried to stop her would have hell to pay. But Louis tried again only for Marlon’s hand to grip down on his shoulder.</p><p>“No,” was the only word that left Marlon’s lips. His eyes glared at the doctor. </p><p>“Get your <em>filthy</em> hands off me,” Carlos warned but only got slammed against the wall again. </p><p>“Not until you save Sophie.” Violet’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “You’re a doctor so give us the fucking medicine and leave.”</p><p>“There is no medicine. If you’re so stubborn, go to the Port of Piccour,” Carlos hissed. “Rumor tells of a doctor with a magic cure, but she won’t even last the two days’ journey east.” Carlos’ eyes locked with Violet’s. “Her blood will be on your hands. That you gave her a painful death.”</p><p>“You bastard,” Marlon walked forward only for Ruby to block his way. </p><p>“Now let go of me.” Carlos growled.</p><p>Violet’s grip didn’t release for a minute, her mind processing the information. Without a word she dropped Carlos and took a step back. </p><p>Carlos readjust his outfit and walked over to Ruby, his hand held out. “I expect payment for the consultation.”</p><p>“Fuck that!” Willy spat, storming forward. His eyes hardened, full of hatred, only to widen when Ruby produced the amount of ducats. “Ruby, what?” Willy looked in disbelief. “Why are you paying him? He wanted to kill Sophie!”</p><p>“He gave us information.” Ruby stated, looking coldly at Carlos. “Besides, it would be rude not to pay him for his time and expertise.”</p><p>The crew remained silent as Ruby and Aasim guided the doctor out, getting ready for the journey back to town. They watched Sophie in silence, their emotions overwhelming them too much to speak as they stared at the dying member of their family. </p><p>“Omar, man the wheel,” Louis’ voice was rough before he cleared his throat. “The rest of you, get ready to set sail. We head for the Port of Piccour.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Blood Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggling to reach the Port of Piccour the Ericson Pirates wonder if Sophie will survive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a windy day out at sea. Ol’ Kickass rocked back and forth with the powerful waves that crashed against it as the pirates who sailed it prayed desperately to reach their destination. Clem manned the wheel while Aasim stood on the crow’s nest calling out the coordinates that she would need. Louis stood there, his heart tightening and aching with each passing second. Every second that passed would be one second less they would have to save Sophie when they reached the Port of Piccour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she survived the two day journey that is. The captain's eyes wandered over to the staircase, his mind spinning with a dozen questions. Would Sophie survive the voyage? If they did get there, would there really be some magic cure? Louis shook his head and started to make his way to the ship’s wheel. Clementine glanced over and offered a reassuring smile but he could tell that she was just unsure as he was about this whole thing. Still all they could do was move forward and fight for a chance for their crew member to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet let out a pained hiss as the needle threaded through her skin. A small burning sensation covered her shoulder as the first of the stitches was complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have torn your stitches,” Ruby scolded as her eyes focused on the task in front of her. “It wasn’t a very smart thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like giving the ducats to that piece of shit was!” Violet snapped back, her eyes hardened and cold only to widen and her brow to furrow as she glanced away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re mad at that doctor for what he said,” Ruby’s eyes looked over at the pale green of her friend’s. “I am too. To think that he would simply give up without even trying,” Ruby’s hand curled into a fist and her eyes burned deeply but it was gone in an instant. She took a deep breath and continued her work. “Point is we’re gonna make it to that port town and we’ll find a way to save Sophie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet remained quiet, her eyes downcast, focused entirely on the floor. Ruby paused in her stitching when they hit a harsh wave. Ol’ Kickass rocked back and forth with its power. After a few minutes the last knot had been tied. Violet stood up wordlessly, wandering slowly over to the door before stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soph will live,” Violet’s voice cracked on the sentence. The way the pirate had spoken felt more like she was trying to convince herself than her friend. “She’s gotta.” Violet didn’t bother to wait for Ruby’s reassuring words. They’d be bullshit anyway. Chances of Sophie surviving this were slim. The blonde pirate strolled down the hallway, stopping as she heard the soft crying of Tenn. His hand was holding Sophie’s, desperate and tense. The redhead pirate lay in her hammock pale as the dead, her bandages sticky with infection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet stared for a moment then turned sharply on her heel. Her eyes stung as she forced down her emotions. She had something she needed to do. Something she’d promised to do as soon as the ship had set sail for the Port of Piccour. She continued to storm down the hall until she saw the captain’s quarters. Knocking on the door, she heard her childhood friend’s tired voice call back. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing it open, she saw Mitch shift to sit up straight on his bed while Willy sat at the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get your arm fixed, Vi?” Willy asked as he half-heartedly kicked his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Violet replied simply and dragged forward the stool to sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Ruby give you shit for what you did?” Mitch looked over at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Violet shook her head and let her head fall. “I’d do it again if I had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had been in better shape,” Mitch curled his hand into a fist and hit the bed. “Damn it! I can’t believe that piece of shit said Sophie would die!” His eyes hardened. “That he wouldn’t do shit to help her besides that fucking excuse of ‘putting her out of her misery’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three street rats remained quiet. The air around them was tense and somber. It was only when Willy sniffled that the silence was broken. Mitch and Violet glanced up and saw that the youngest of them had tears streaming down his face. He wiped away at them angrily but they kept coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie is gonna make it!” Willy sniffled loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet turned her head away. Tears started to prick at her eyes until they escaped and slid down her face. “She…” Violet’s throat was tight. Taking a shaky breath, she tried to continue only to be cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fighter!” Mitch’s eyes were glassy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie was a fighter too,” Violet mumbled; a deep pit fell in her gut when she said those words. “Now she’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willy looked over at the blonde pirate whose form was shaking with the weight of her emotions. Sliding off the bed, he held his chest with a pained hiss causing his two friends to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willy,” Violet whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault.” Mitch muttered “All of this. I couldn’t fight off those assholes and everyone wound up getting hurt. All for this,” Mitch held up his shirt, revealing bloody bandages. “Whatever the hell my blood is worth it isn’t worth this.” His face fell, his eyes hidden away from his friends as new tears stained his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” Violet rose up and wandered over towards the others. “It’s those Delta assholes who did this. Not you.” Her hands quickly brushed away her tears. “Willy, wipe your tears and help me get Mitch off his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Mitch looked between Willy and Violet who were making their way over to him. With a shaky gasp, Willy wrapped Mitch’s arm around his shoulder while Violet hoisted up her wounded friend, placing most of the weight on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re visiting Sophie,” Violet took a shaky breath and started to walk forward. “We can’t be crying in front of Tenn. We need to be strong for him and for Soph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitch nodded and turned his face to wipe away his tears. Slowly the three street rat kids made their way into the sleeping quarters. Their footsteps drew Tenn’s attention away from Sophie. He looked up at them with glassy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tenn,” Violet forced a smile and helped guide Mitch over onto the spare stool. He sat down with a pained groan but smiled over to Tenn regardless. Violet and Willy soon took spots on the floor, returning the room to the sound of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie is tough,” Mitch’s voice broke through the sad emptiness around them. “She’ll pull through.” He placed a hand on Tenn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure of it,” Violet added. Her pale green eyes shone with unshed tears. “We’re already on the way to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenn nodded, his hand tightening around Sophie’s limp, pale one. Mitch’s eyes fell upon his childhood friend. She looked near death. Her lips were dry and chapped, her skin pale and clammy. His sight traveled down to her arms that were covered in bandages. He felt his heart twist when he saw how damaged they were. To think all of this happened because the Delta Pirates needed his blood. All these injuries were caused because of it. Violet noticed Mitch’s body language change and glanced over at Willy who seemed to have picked up on it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we ran into the Bodacious Bandits?” Willy’s voice drew the other street rats’ attention. “How Sophie got distracted by their singing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet gave a light chuckle. “It's because she can’t sing for shit.” She let her head lean against the wall. “That and she thought we were lying that they did sing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we kicked their asses,” Mitch felt a small smile pull at the corners of his lips. “Sophie ended up kicking one into a barrel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got more upset by the fact that it had wasted food that she planned to eat,” Tenn whispered. The other street rats started to share more tales of their injured friend. Slowly the hours of the day passed until Ruby appeared in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d figured I’d find y’all here.” Ruby looked over at the street rats. “While I’m sure Soph appreciates the company and stories, I need to change her bandages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help,” Willy rose up only to feel more pain course through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head. “Nope. Too many hands will just cause more trouble than good. All of you should head to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay here?” Violet asked, her voice soft and small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. But Mitch can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why the hell not?” Mitch huffed, rising up only to nearly keel over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in no shape to argue. I’ll go get Brody to help you.” With that Ruby left and returned with the auburn-haired pirate who helped guide Mitch back to the captain’s quarters along with Ruby. Willy had decided to go along as well and gave Violet and Tenn quick hugs before disappearing down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby decided to take the time to check Brody, Willy and Mitch’s injuries before wishing them a good night. The three of them cuddled close in the captain’s quarters bed and soon were asleep. Ruby glanced back and smiled before making her way down the hallway and back into the sleeping quarters. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Tenn had been able to fall asleep in the hammock across from Sophie. Further in the room Clementine was sleeping beside AJ while Louis remained on the upper deck on lookout duty. To the left of the sleeping pair was Prisha and Violet. Prisha’s arm was protectively round Violet who had wrapped herself around her lover and fallen asleep in her warm embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaky breath Ruby sat down on the stool and began to redress the wounds.She could feel the puss and blood covering her fingers as she unwrapped the bandages. Tears began to prick her eyes as she gently cleaned her friend’s wounds. The rags mopped up the blood and puss, swirling into a mess and staining them. Slowly Ruby rinsed out the rags then started again. Her eyes wandered over to Sophie’s face. It was laden with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better make it,” Ruby instructed towards her friend’s sleeping form. “You’ll pull through.” She gave a determined nod. Coating her fingers in the medicinal cream, she started to spread it on the wounds. Ruby felt her heart ache as she saw just how deathly pale Sophie looked. A single tear fell from the doctor’s face while she struggled to continue saying encouraging words. “You’ll wake up and get to sparring matches again, have more adventures and try that new recipe Omar’s been working on. You’ll-” Ruby felt her throat tighten, her emotions overwhelming her as she barely finished rewrapping her friend’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once she was done she let her face fall into her hands as she cried. It was a miracle that she had been able to save the others but she didn’t want the price of the miracle to be Sophie’s death. Ruby continued crying, quieting her sorrow so she wouldn’t wake the others. If they saw her cry, if they saw her doubt that this would work, it would crush the small hope that the crew still held onto. Ruby’s short sobs were quieted, however, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her husband, Aasim. He offered a gentle smile and took a seat beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re nearing the halfway point to the Port of Piccour,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded slowly and glanced back over at Sophie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Aasim’s question made Ruby’s eyes shoot up to look at him. “I know it hasn’t been easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t been easy on any of us,” Ruby brushed away her tears. “I just… I wish I was a better doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an amazing healer,” Aasim’s hands reached down and held onto Ruby’s. “The best in the seven seas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head. “If that were true, Sophie would be awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two remained quiet for a moment until Aasim spoke up. “Remember the nights that we sat by Clem’s bedside? The tears we shed there and the fear of losing her because of the battle? That we wouldn’t find a way to save her life. But we did. You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aasim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, I believe in your abilities. I believe we will find a solution and that this crew won't lose a member. We’ll make it through, I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked at Aasim, studying his eyes. They were certain, hopeful and unyielding in his belief in what he had spoken. Ruby nodded, new tears starting to stream down her face. Aasim lifted up his hand and pushed away Ruby’s tears before wrapping her in a warm, comforting hug. The two sat there finding comfort in each other’s arms as the ship rocked back and forth, slowly creeping further towards its destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second day of the voyage went much the same as the first. Violet, Mitch, Tenn and Willy sat beside Sophie’s hammock and shared encouraging words and stories with the frail, injured pirate hoping that it would bring comfort to her and help the hours pass quicker. The rest of the crew with less serious injuries worked hard to guide O’l Kickass towards the port town. All of them hoped and prayed that by the time they got there there would still be time to save Sophie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More towards the right,” Omar instructed as Marlon spun the wheel to straighten it as it drifted into port. After the crew worked to place down the anchor and make sure the ship was secure, Louis called a meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aasim, Clem, Ruby and I will head into town.” Louis stood before his crew and tried to force a hopeful smile. “We’ll meet with the doctor of this town and see whether or not they have a way to save Sophie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming too,” Violet strode forward only to be stopped by Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Louis stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet’s eyes grew large for a second before hardening. “What the hell, Louis! Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re too emotionally involved,” Aasim answered, his eyes locking with the blonde pirate. “You nearly ruined things last time with that doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet took a step back, her face falling from the statement her friend made. Prisha slowly intertwined her hand with Violet’s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>But he was trying to kill Sophie!” Willy snapped, his face turning into a scowl which only lessened when Brody put a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will get the cure if there is one,” Clementine looked over at the crew with determination. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby stays,” Violet looked up “In case Sophie…” Violet’s throat burned. “Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gave a short nod. “That’s fine with me. I’ve already told Aasim what we need for the infection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re heading out,” Louis gave one final somber smile then turned to walk down to the docks, Clementine and Aasim by his side. The rest of the crew watched as their captain and the others made their way to the doctor in hopes for a way to save their injured friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to find the doctor’s residence. After asking around at the town square and walking through the backstreets they found a large house. Louis strode forward, giving a quick knock on the door before opening it. “Hello?” he asked as he held open the door for his friends. “Is the doctor in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” A tired, weary voice responded and the three pirates moved towards the back room. In there they found a tall, thin white man. His head was resting on one of his arms, his eyes bloodshot and exhausted as they looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Clementine whispered, stopping in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Louis looked over at his lover with concern. “Clem, what's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is a surprise,” the man’s voice drew back Louis’ attention. “Clementine. I never thought I’d see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis and Aasim looked lost until their eyes fell upon a burn mark in the doctor’s hand. It was the symbol of the Richmond Pirates. Louis could feel his anger rise. He had heard the tales that Clementine had told of them. How they had cast her and AJ aside to die. “You…” Louis shook his head grimly. “You’re a pirate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was.” The man corrected. “But it seems the opposite is true for you.” He looked over to Clementine who looked less than pleased to see him. “I thought you and that child would be dead at sea when we kicked you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would be dead from an overdose,” Clementine shot back, her eyes falling onto the different bottles beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems we were both wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were wondering if you could help us,” Louis took a step forward. “I’m Louis,” He held out his hand formally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man simply looked at it. “Lingard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lingard, we have an injured friend suffering from heavy blood loss and infection. “ Aasim spoke up. “Do you have anything that could help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” The man tapped his finger against his temple. “ I have medicine that will easily take care of an infection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three pirates’ eyes lit up with hope at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard of a magic cure you have as well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Louis’ question made the doctor laugh. “I don’t have some sort of magic cure. What I have is this,” He gestured up to a machine. “It is a blood transfusion prototype. Supposedly it’s able to take your blood and put it into another person. I’d be willing to part with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Louis smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the right price.” The doctor gave a sly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have ducats. Just name the amount,” Aasim stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” The doctor waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t want that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clementine’s eyes hardened at those words. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psilocybin mushrooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want hallucinogenic mushrooms?” Aasim raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. They grow on an island only a day’s travel away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t have a day!” Clementine slammed her hand down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clem,” Aasim warned, causing her to glance back at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our crewmember won’t make it that long. Please there has to be something else.” Louis pleaded but the man simply shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If you won’t get me those mushrooms, the deal is off,” He crossed his arms with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t changed at all,” Clementine spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could get you the mushrooms.” Louis spoke up. “As soon as our friend is better we will go get them for you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lingard considered the offer for a minute but shook his head. “I already said the deal was off. I’m not willing to take a risk like that on good faith with the likes of pirates.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Aasim walked forward. “There is no need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired. So get out,” Lingard leaned his head back. “Don’t think of trying anything,” He looked over at Clementine. “Or I’ll get the town guards to drag you away and lock you up. From the looks of it, I’d say you’d receive a rather quick end if you were caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three pirates remained quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least give us the medicine for the infection,” Aasim’s voice made the doctor glance over. With a heavy sigh he got the medicine and placed it on the counter. Louis tossed a few ducats and snatched up the medicine. Wordlessly they walked out. All three of them were bitter from their encounter with the healer. It was a short walk back to the ship where everyone was waiting for the good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got on deck they were surrounded by the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did it go?” Ruby bustled over with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were able to get medicine for the infection,” Aasim returned the smile but it soon faded. “There was something to help with the blood loss, a blood transfusion machine, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ran into an asshole from my past,” Clementine shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that supposed to mean?” Violet walked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means we weren’t able to come to an agreement,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted us to journey to a place a day’s voyage away. But with how Sophie is,” Louis took a shaky breath. “We couldn’t risk it. Offered to do it afterwards but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he refused,” Prisha spoke up, finishing the captain’s statement. “So what do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can start applying this, but it won’t save Sophie.” Ruby’s hand tightened around the medicine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we took on that journey, we’d be taking away one bringer of death but still have the other,” Prisha’s words made Willy and Violet look over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Ruby shook her head sadly. “With how much blood she’s lost she could still die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s sentence heightened the tension in the air. The crew stood silent and somber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we steal it.” Violet crossed her arms and looked over at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Louis mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can!” Violet strode forward. “We’re pirates, that's what we do! We may have a code but it doesn't say shit against that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t steal it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet’s teeth gritted as she stood in front of Louis. “If you don’t want any part of it, I’ll steal it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Louis’ eyes shot up and locked with Violet’s. “Because if we do, the guards will get us and throw us in cells. You know how well that would end. Then there would be no one to care for Sophie either”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two friends continued to stare at each other, neither budging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll revisit the doctor again tomorrow,” Aasim stood in between the pair. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> convince him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Violet turned and disappeared down below decks along with Willy. The rest of the crew was about to leave as well when Louis stopped them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to keep an eye on them. I know we can come up with a solution, but I don’t want Vi or Willy or any of them being reckless.” Louis took a deep breath. “So I want you all to watch them closely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay with Violet,” Prisha offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep an eye on Mitch.” Brody chimed in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can keep Willy company,” Marlon suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll keep watch on Tenn,” Clementine gave a smile. “I want to spend some time with AJ anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet evening on Ol’ Kickass. Everyone ate their food and went their separate ways. The usual bright aura on the ship had changed to a quiet one. It seemed as though everyone was waiting uneasily to see which of the two outcomes they’d get. When it had reached into the late hours of the night, Louis got down from the crow’s nest and went onto the lower decks, taking the opportunity to stroll down the hallway to check on the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeking his head into the captain’s quarters, he saw that Brody and Mitch were asleep. Brody’s arm was gently wrapped around Mitch as he leaned closer into her warmth. Moving down the hallway, Louis stopped when a slight movement caught his eye. Poking his head in, he noticed that Tenn was fast asleep on the ground next to Sophie’s hammock. Further in the room Clementine was protectively holding onto AJ as they slept. It was in that moment that he noticed the movement again and heard Violet blindly navigating through the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep?” Louis’ whisper caused Violet to nearly jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis?” Violet’s hushed voice called out from the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slipping out?” Louis asked, taking a step into the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Violet’s body language turned more defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to hear it. I’m not gonna lose both of them.” Violet’s voice cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re gonna steal the machine?” Louis strolled forward. “Even if I told you it was a shot in the dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet remained quiet and tried to move past Louis when a loud sound came from above decks. The two shared a look and ran up the stairs only to find Marlon there in the process of sneaking off the ship.He’d knocked over a  barrel as he prepared to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Marlon you too?” Louis ran a hand through his dreadlocks. “I said I would get the machine. I’ll make sure Lingard sees sense. There’s no need to risk the crew getting caught for it. Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then when?” Marlon’s eyes looked over at his friend. “Sophie’s practically dead.” His voice wavered and his eyes shone with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t give me the blood transfusion machine in the morning, I will take it myself. But I don’t want to be sloppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlon glanced away and ran his hands through his hair. After a few shaky breaths he spoke. “Okay, I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis let out a sigh of relief and smiled over at his friend before pausing and scanning the area. “Wait, you were supposed to be watching Willy. Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlon’s eyes grew large. The three ran around to try to find a sign of one of their youngest pirates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Marlon grumbled when he saw a small light in the distance that illuminated Willy’s face as he wandered through the streets. Louis and Violet followed his gaze and within seconds they were off to try and catch the young pirate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willy could feel his heart pounding in his ears and his palms were sweaty but he didn’t care. He needed to find the doctor and that blood transfusion machine. Who cares if it was stealing and who cared if the doctor called the guards? He was fast, he was smart. He had run away and escaped the grasp of the guards before. This was no different. Willy had been watching as Louis and the others had asked around for directions at the harbor so he knew the general direction of the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His footsteps rang out through the quiet streets of the Port of Piccour as he tried to find the building. After a few minutes he stumbled across a building that had a sign that showed it was a place of healing. Moving forward, Willy carefully reached out to grasp the doorknob. His eyes grew large in surprise when he discovered the doorknob was unlocked. But before he could move further he felt a hand grip his arm, a firm, iron grasp that he wouldn’t hope to escape. Looking up, he was surprised to see Violet’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willy, what the hell are you thinking?” she hissed as Marlon and Louis stood behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping Sophie!” Willy whispered angrily and tried to pull back his arm. “Something that you wouldn’t do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet locked eyes with Willy. “I was on my way too but then you just ran off before I could help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Willy searched Violet’s face. “You’re gonna help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She looked back at the other two “What about you two?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Marlon strode forward and glanced back to see Louis was standing behind.Their captain let out a heavy sigh; there was no putting this off any longer no matter the risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but we need to be really quiet.” Louis instructed. Within seconds they were sneaking through towards the back room. Willy scampered forward, giving a short hiss of pain, but refused when the others tried to help. Louis and Marlon checked the different rooms and kept watch while Violet climbed up and grabbed the machine. They were about to leave when Louis stopped them, writing a quick note and tucking it where the machine had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A parting gift,” The smile on Louis’ face made it clear the letter wasn’t polite. The four moved through the darkness and navigated the streets, careful not to look suspicious until they reached the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake the others. Tell them we set sail at once.” Louis’ tone was serious. “Vi, wake up Ruby and ask her to begin work with the blood transfusion at once if she can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three pirates nodded and ran off to do their assigned tasks. Soon everyone on board was awake and working tirelessly to get back into the open seas. Within the hour they were pulling out of the docks and back onto the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ruby was busy working below decks with Tenn when the sun began to rise. According to her it would be best if only one person gave their blood to Sophie to start and she would see from there if it would do any good. Many members of the crew volunteered but Tenn was the one chosen. Each day he would offer his blood up to his sister and hope that it would do good. Ruby shooed most  of the crew out while she got to work connecting the machine to both patients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenn stared at the blood as it slowly moved from the tube connected to his arm and swirled around in the contraption in the middle to then move to the tube connected to Sophie’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tenn,” AJ’s voice startled the teen who then looked up at his friend with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, AJ. Finally feeling better enough to walk around?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” AJ pulled over the stool to sit beside Tenn. The two friends sat in silence for a few moments. AJ was the one to break the silence. “Are you scared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ’s question made Tenn glance over his way. “Of Sophie dying?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s simple answer made AJ’s face scrunch up in confusion. “Dying’s super scary though,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Tenn looked down at Sophie who still looked extremely pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s because I know there’s something afterwards.” Tenn smiled over at AJ. His eyes looked back at his sister. After a moment he spoke up again. “It doesn’t mean I’m not sad though. I know Minnie is already gone. Sophie might join her soon. “ A single tear slipped down Tenn’s face. “I just want more time with her.” More tears began to escape the teen’s eyes as he brushed them away with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll make it.” The sheer amount of belief in AJ’s voice made Tenn’s eyes grow wide. AJ felt his friend’s eyes on him and looked over, locking eyes with him. “She’s strong like Clem. Clem got better so she will too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenn gave a gentle smile and nodded. “I hope so.” The two remained silent after that. Simply watching as the blood moved from one sibling’s arm to the other’s in hopes it would save Sophie’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several days, many of which Tenn pushed himself harder than the others would like. But it worked. One morning when Tenn was just about to start his next round of blood transferring he noticed that Sophie was stirring. Her eyelashes fluttered as she groaned in pain. “Ruby!” Tenn called out in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby appeared seconds later, bustling in as Willy and Violet helped Mitch make his way to the room, praying that Tenn had yelled for the doctor to give good news, not bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie could feel her head spinning as her eyes slowly blinked, only to be confused when she saw she was in a hammock and back on Ol’ Kickass. How had she gotten back on the ship? All she could remember was that Mitch had been taken by the Delta Pirates. An overwhelming burning sensation ran up both of her arms. It felt as if they were formed from pain as it coursed through her body. The redhead pirate tried to lift her arms only for her mind to become consumed by the intense pain. Letting out a gasp of agony, she was greeted with Tenn’s worried face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie? Sophie, it’s okay. We made it,” Tenn’s soft smile made Sophie’s heart be at peace for a moment until she saw the huge injury on the side of his face and noticed part of his ear was missing. It was at that moment that everything came back to her. The fight she had with Minnie. The moment they shared with Tenn above decks in each other’s arms. The fight with Lilly and then….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-” Sophie’s voice gave out, cracked and dried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push yourself, Sug.” Ruby’s comforting voice drew Sophie’s attention where she noticed Violet, Willy and Mitch in the doorway. They had all made it out. Sophie’s body relaxed only to tense up when she saw the injuries they’d sustained. Before she had a chance to ask anything, she felt Tenn’s arms wrap around her. A shaky breath escaped her brother’s lips as he hid his face against her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie could feel tears pricking at her eyes as she tried to lift up her arms to return the gesture. She wanted to hug onto him and never let him go. To be able to hug all those she cared for. But instead of being successful she let out another gasp of pain. Wordlessly Ruby guided both of Sophie’s hands to Tenn’s back. Sophie wanted to speak but her throat was too dry. So instead she looked over at her friend and gave an appreciative smile before burying her face into Tenn’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she felt her heart at peace for a moment. They had won the battle and everyone was safe.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worth the Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the crew is safe Louis's heart and mind starts becoming plagued by other things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lose her. Louis was about to lose her. That's all that was going through the young captain’s head as he saw Dorian’s blade getting closer and closer to his love. Desperately he used his weapon and whacked the side of her head with all his might. The sound it made, of the skull cracking under the pressure, the squelching of the brain and blood, made Louis feel sick to his stomach. The empty look in the Delta pirate’s eyes, the way her life had so easily been snuffed out. It was terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at his hands, Louis felt his body begin to shake. There was blood - copious, unrelenting amounts. He tried to brush and wipe it off but no matter what it stayed the same. At least the others were safe. The captain looked up and felt his heart drop. Everyone was dead. Their bodies scattered across Ol’ Kickass and the Delta ship. Blood covered the deck and Louis struggled against its warm, sticky nature. The smell was overwhelming him and with each step he took it seemed more blood coated him, weighing him down. Louis wrestled to step forward; his strength gave out and he slipped into the bloody depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The captain jolted awake, causing his hammock to sway this way and that. His breathing was uneven and small beads of sweat trickled down his face. It was that same nightmare again. The same one he had been plagued with ever since they had barely survived the attack with the Delta. No, that wasn't exactly true. He had only been cursed with these nightmares after they had successfully brought Sophie back from the brink of death. His body and mind had been so focused on making sure his whole crew survived that hellish battle that he had been granted peace from any nightmares. But now that he had a small semblance of peace of mind it seemed like fate had decided to snatch that away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Louis got up from his hammock, his eyes scanning around the room to make sure everyone was still there and alright. Once he had made sure everyone was there he moved to the door. Gently opening it he tiptoed down the hall and up the stair to the upper decks. His dreadlocks swayed softly with the late night breeze. The wind blew through his shirt and caused the captain to give a little shiver. Looking over at the ship’s wheel he saw Omar who was ever diligently keeping his eyes trained on the seas. The cook glanced away for a moment and gave a short nod to Louis. A faint smile appeared on Louis’ lips then he continued to wander forward. His hands rested on the side of the ship when suddenly the gentle notes of a flute drifted through the air. It was a more somber song. The notes felt lost as if searching for a path to take but each time it settled the song grew frantic once more before turning into a quiet tune. Louis glanced over to see Marlon sitting on the bowsprit with his reddish brown flute. His right leg dangled off the side of the bowsprit while his head rested on his left knee. His blue eyes searched the darks seas, as if hoping it held the secret answers to the questions swirling round in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlon?” Louis’ voice startled the blond pirate, nearly making him lose his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Lou. Nearly gave me a heart attack,” Marlon pushed back his hair then rose from his spot and began to make his way back on the deck. He knew better than to taunt fate with a chance to get him soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Louis looked over at his best friend and noticed the bags under his eyes. “Couldn't sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's been kind of hard since what happened two days ago,” The pirate’s eyes focused on the ground before he moved over and leaned against the side of the ship. Louis knew what his friend was talking about. Marlon had decided to come clean and be honest with Sophie about the lie he told the day the Delta pirates attacked. Louis knew that Sophie would be upset but to the level she was… He still could recall that day perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this is a smart idea. Sophie has only had a few days of being awake.” Brody crossed her arms and looked over at Marlon. The street rats looked between their two friends - the tension in the air was slowly building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell her. Ruby said that no matter what time I say it it's bound to be bad so I might as well get it over with now,” Marlon glanced over at the auburn pirate who still clearly disagreed with his choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it even need to be cleared up, though?” Brody’s question made Marlon and the street rats look over in shock. “Listen, I know that Soph will learn that Minerva didn’t make it. There’s no hiding that. But what good does it do to reveal that you lied to her? Wouldn’t it be better to move forward and forget it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you forget it if you promised Mitch you’d go back for Willy? Or Violet? Or Tenn?” Marlon’s question made Brody hide her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of awkward silence passed between the crewmembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I wanna ask you to wait but based on that look in your eyes you won’t do that.” Brody took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have Ruby in there when you tell Soph,” Violet added in, making the others look towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be there too. So she doesn’t feel alone.” Willy jumped in and Tenn nodded along. So the pirates split off to prepare for the confession. After twenty minutes everything was set up. Tenn sat beside Sophie’s hammock and gingerly held his sister’s hand. The rest of the street rat kids save for Mitch who was still too weak to join stood in the room nearby. Ruby was there at the ready after letting Sophie know that her bandages had been cleaned and that even if it was just by a little bit her arms were getting better. Sophie smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's great. Looks like I’m gonna be up and sparring in no time.” The redhead smiled around the room at her crewmembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better watch out or I’ll be winning all the bets,” Marlon gave a confident smile as he leaned his body against the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t count on it. I may be injured now but these wounds-” Sophie paused as a wave of pain washed over her, causing her to take a shaky breath. Violet and Willy moved forward, both having concerned expressions on their faces while Tenn gave Sophie’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It's okay. I’m okay.” The redheaded pirate reassured them but they didn’t buy it. “What I was going to say is now that Minnie is here too, you’ll see just how powerful me and my twin really are!” Sophie’s proud declaration was met with silence and somber expressions. The sight confused the pirate. Her eyes scanned each and every face. All of them held the same sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie,” Marlon’s voice caught in his throat. He took a deep breath then started once more. “Minerva didn’t make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s eyes grew large and her hand that held Tenn’s tightened. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Delta ship was sinking and she wasn’t able to cross,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlon’s words made Sophie shake her head. “You’re joking, right? Tell me you're joking.” She searched her close friend’s face and saw that he was speaking the truth. Tears began to slide down the redhead’s face. First coming down slowly before falling in copious amounts. There was no way. Minnie was dead? After all those years and all that hardship, to have it all end with her life snuffed out and her body floating at the bottom of the sea. Sophie’s mind was consumed by sorrow and her body began to shake with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised though, you said you’d go back for her,” Sophie’s eyes were focused on her bandaged hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words felt like a dagger in Sophie’s heart, slicing it open and deflating any naive hope that was still left inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I told you that because I saw the state you and Tenn were in. If I had gone back for her, you would’ve bleed out and everyone on the Delta’s ship would have gone under with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s mind didn’t register his words. Her heart was too consumed by the betrayal and the hatred that came with it. The redheaded pirate gritted her teeth and rose up to her feet. Immediately she began to stumble and sway this way and that until she lost her balance and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie!” Tenn moved forward along with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie ignored their help though and tried to rise to her feet. Pressing her hands against the floor she began to rise but within seconds it was obvious that her arms were not strong enough. The stitches stretched and tore, blood beginning to seep and coat the pirate’s arms. Sophie collapsed once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie!” Marlon moved forward to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay the fuck away from me!” the pirate hissed and used all her strength to try once more. Her body was screaming out in pain and agony but it felt like so little to the inner sorrow and turmoil of her heart. Blood dripped to the floor mixing with the tears that fell from Sophie’s face. “I never want to see you again! You hear me? I don’t want to see your face!” Sophie tried to move forward but slipped due to her limp, useless arms and the blood. “I hate you! You promised and now Minnie… now Minnie…” Sophie continued to cry until she let herself wail in sorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenn moved closer and wrapped his sister in a hug as tears slipped down his face while his body trembled. Ruby ran forward and began to help clean up the mess and patch Sophie’s newly opened wounds. Marlon watched in silence before he hid his eyes from the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marlon’s eyes focused on the upper decks then looked out into the calm waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said one time that I didn’t care if she ended up hating my fucking guts. As long as she survived that's all that matters. But now this... it's too painful. I know I’m being selfish and greedy, but I just want the friendship back. ” Tears began to escape the blond pirate’s eyes and splatter onto the deck. Louis reached out his hand and placed it on Marlon’s shoulder. Marlon glanced back at his best friend and soon the pair were hugging each other tightly. The two stayed in that hug for a while until Marlon pulled back and wiped his eyes with his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's obvious you couldn’t sleep either. Wanna open your heart up too?” Marlon gave a small smile over to his captain that faded when he saw that Louis wasn’t returning it. “Louis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain remained quiet for a few more seconds then looked up at Marlon. “Do you think it's ever right to break our code?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made the blond pirate’s eyes grow large for a second before he glanced away. He looked off into the vast darkness of the night for a few seconds. “Is this because of that woman you killed? The day we battled the Delta pirates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get the image of her dead body out of my mind. That moment plays and replays in my nightmares. Makes me wonder, y’know, if it was the right thing to do.” Louis walked over to the side of the ship, resting his elbows on the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, Clem is alive, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlon’s words made the captain look over. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is AJ,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlon-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one act you did saved lives. Hell, it probably helped make sure that we all made it out alive. That code is there for a reason: to make sure we don’t randomly kill our enemies whether that be due to ease or anger.” Marlon looked down at his knuckles. A few seconds passed before he spoke once more. “I’ve already told you that I almost broke the code too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement made Louis look up at his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The battle was hell. Everything seemed to be going wrong and so many were getting hurt and I let my anger overtake me. I punched that bastard in the face again and again and again when it suddenly hit me. I would be killing out of anger, an anger that scared me. So I backed away. But with your case, Lou, you were protecting the ones you loved. You were protecting your family.” Marlon scratched the side of his face then leaned forward. “So, I guess what I’m trying to say is yes, there are cases where it's okay to break the code. We have friends who have killed in the past, we have members that have killed while being an Ericson pirate. Do you look at them any differently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Louis shook his head, making his dreads sway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you respect or care about them less?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s your answer. None of us think badly of you for doing what you did. You broke the code the right way.” Marlon’s words bounced around in Louis’ mind before settling in his heart. The two stood around in silence for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re probably right,” Louis looked down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am. You’re a good captain, Louis.” Marlon wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder. The two friends shared a smile before the conversation turned to lighter, happier topics. Soon the minutes turned into hours and the sun was rising up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I should go and get started on my morning chores,” Marlon kicked off the side of the ship and strolled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlon,” Louis’ voice made the blond glance back at him. “Thanks for the words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Louis, anytime,” With a final wave Marlon went on his way, leaving the captain to his thoughts. Louis’ gaze turned to the rising sun and a confident, soft smile appeared on his lips. Maybe Marlon’s words were right and maybe he could finally get some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be a false hope though - his nightmares didn’t fade away. That very night he suffered from the same one as the night before. The smell and feeling of blood overwhelmed him as he stared down at his bloody hands before looking down at the life he had snuffed out and the crew he had failed to protect. With a shaky gasp Louis woke up and pushed back his dreadlocks from his sweat-drenched face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Slipping out from the room, he wandered towards the upper decks once more, in part to get some fresh air and space but also in hopes that he could speak to Marlon again. But as the captain glanced around it was clear that Marlon wasn’t there. With a groan he looked up to the starry sky before he noticed Violet sitting up on one of the beams attached to the main mast. Louis stared at his friend for a moment, wondering whether to go up there and join her for a bit or not. After a few minutes he decided to go for it and began to climb up to her. As he got closer he noticed that she was spinning around her dagger. Her eye studied it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vi.” Louis’ voice startled the blonde pirate, making her fumble her weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis!” Violet hissed, clearly annoyed that he had almost made her drop her dagger. “What the hell are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep. You?” Louis took a spot beside his crewmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet was silent for a few seconds. “Been hard to do that lately. With the aftermath of that shitstorm of a day and then with Sophie nearly-” Violet’s voice caught in her throat for a second. “I sleep if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Louis kicked his feet anxiously. His mind began to turn back to the images of that nightmare. It still felt so real, every single detail. Was it his guilt that was forming these nightmares? Did any of the others suffer the same? Did Violet with the kill of that Delta pirate? He glanced over at his friend then looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask. I can tell something is up.” Violet spun the dagger between her hands once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret killing that Delta pirate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question made Violet pause. “No.” she replied simply then placed away her weapon in its sheath. Her right knee drew closer to her chest while her right arm casually rested upon it. She looked out towards the sea that looked like a dark blue blotch to her. A small frown appeared on her lips when she felt Louis’ eyes on her. “I don’t regret it because I did what I had to to survive. Besides, it made sure I could go and help the others out that day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense,” Louis fidgeted with his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you feel guilt or some shit for killing that pirate that day, you shouldn’t. Clem is only alive thanks to you.” The wind picked up and caused Violet’s blonde hair to sway this way and that. “What we did that day, it was to survive and protect those we cared about. That's never wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sat in silence, letting those words sink in and soak in his heart. Two nights now he had heard similar words and each he knew them to be true. It didn't seem like they would instantly take away the nightmares or his own inner struggles but they would help. For even if he had to struggle for a bit longer with this, it would be okay. His crew was alive. They were safe and as long as that was true he would do whatever it took to keep things that way. For at the end of the day, his family’s well-being was worth any price.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>